A Until G
by CekerJongin2
Summary: A story about Minseok, Sehun and Jongin Twoshoot Menurut Minseok, A sampai G adalah kisah cintanya bersama Sehun, gula-nya. Sedangkan H sampai Z dia belum melaluinya. Xiumin X Sehun (HunMin/XiuHun) and Xiumin X Kai (KaiMin \ JongMin \ KaiXiu)
1. Chapter 1

Menurut Minseok, A sampai G adalah kisah cintanya bersama Sehun, _gula_-nya. Sedangkan H sampai Z dia belum melaluinya.

.

**A until G**

**A story about Minseok, Sehun and Jongin**

**By ****Cekerjongin2**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**Twoshoot**

**Warning:**** Yaoi, BoyXBoy, crackpair, abal, OOC, typo(s)**

**Note:** _{{… _tanda itu artinya flashback. _…}} _artinya flashback end. Happy reading!

.

[1/2]

.

_**A**__**pple**_(Apel)

"Sehun sering menyuapiku apel."

_**{{…**_

Minseok sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton drama favoritnya di _tv_. Tapi, lelaki berpipi _chubby_ itu tak sendirian. Seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus datang menghampirinya dengan membawa buah apel. Pemuda berbaju abu-abu itu duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Minseok tidak memperhatikan keberadaanya. Ia terlalu fokus memahami jalan cerita drama yang sedang ia tonton. Pemuda itu memotong apel merah yang ia bawa tadi. Sesekali ia bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil.

Minseok mendengus sebal. Karena suara Sehun yang jelek menutupi suara yang keluar dari tv. Percuma juga jika ia menambah _volume tv_-nya karena suara Sehun tetap mendominasi di sana.

"Sehun-_ah_ diam!" titahnya. _Slup_. Sepotong kecil apel memasuki mulutnya. Minseok kaget. Namun tetap mengunyahnya.

"Apel?" tanyanya setelah mulutnya kosong. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku membaca di internet jika apel baik untuk ibu hamil," Sehun memotong apel di tangannya. Lalu membawanya menuju mulut Minseok.

"_Say_ 'aaa'!" Minseok membuka mulutnya. Dan memakan apel itu.

"Apa khasiatnya?"

"Membakar lemak!" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_YA_! Aku tahu aku gendut! _Ish_…," ia memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Baru saja ia senang karena pemuda itu perhatian padanya, sekarang pemuda itu sudah merusak _mood_-nya.

_Dasar Oh Sehun!_

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Pemuda itu mencubit pipi _chubby_ milik Minseok.

"_I'm sorry baby_. Ayo buka mulutnya!" Minseok tidak bergeming. Ia masih diam.

"Salah satu manfaat apel adalah menurunkan resiko gangguan nafas pada anak yang dikandung," Sehun mengelus perut Minseok.

"Ayo udahan marahnya! _Hyung_ mau anaknya besok kena asma?" Sehun tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Minseok. Minseok mendengus.

_Siapa yang mengajari bocah ini merayu? Jago sekali!_

"Oke! Cepat suapi aku apel!" perintahnya dengan nada yang masih sebal. Sehun mencubit pipi Minseok sekali lagi. sepertinya kegiatan itu akan menjadi hobi barunya.

"Ayo buka mulutnya! Keretanya mau masuk… kkk…," Sehun pun membawa potongan apel itu ke mulut Minseok.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil berusia 3 tahun Oh Sehun?" tanyanya menanggapi kalimat Sehun sebelumnya.

"Iya, _hyung_ sangat imut! Kkk…," _blush_. Pipi Minseok bersemu merah.

"Lihat! Lihat! Kau sudah terlalu banyak makan apel! Pipimu berubah seperti apel! Kkk…," Sehun menunjuk pipi Minseok. Minseok memegangi pipinya. Mencoba menyembunyikan warna itu.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kau salah liat! Itu hanya ilusimu saja!" elaknya. Sehun semakin tenggelam dalam tawa. Minseok mengambil sebutir apel, ia memiliki niat untuk melempar buah bundar itu pada Oh Sehun yang nista.

"Lihat sekarang kau mencoba membalikan fakta!" Minseok menyerah. Ia mengagalkan niatnya. Mungkin sudah takdirnya untuk menyerah kepada Oh Sehun.

"Iya iya, pipiku merah. Itu karenamu bocah ingusan!" Minseok mengigit apel di tangan dengan ganas.

"Tapi kau mencintai bocah ingusan itu kan?" Sehun menggoda Minseok. Tangannya mencolek-colek pipi Minseok.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Kalau tidak aku sudah memotong lehernya karena selalu menjailiku! Sekarang apa yang kau ingin kan? Aku mencintai bocah ingusan itu. Kau harus menyerah, tidak ada kesempatan bagimu," Minseok balik menggoda Sehun.

"Aku ingin mencicipi apel di mulutmu," Minseok terdiam. Ia tidak paham dengan kalimat yang baru saja Sehun lontarkan. Bersamaan dengan itu, jarak antara mereka berdua semakin tipis. Sehun menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir Minseok dan Sehun pun mulai mencicipi apel dalam mulut Minseok.

…_**}}**_

.

_**B**__**ear**_(Beruang)

"Sehun sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk. Sama seperti boneka beruang."

_**{{…**_

Seoul sedang dilanda hujan lebat. Petir menyambar-nyambar ingin didengar. Minseok bersembunyi di bawah selimut tebalnya dengan ketakutan.

_Sehun di mana? Kenapa belum pulang juga?_

Ia menggenggam jari-jarinya mencoba mengurangi dingin dan getaran akibat rasa takut. Minseok juga mengigit bibir bawahnya tanda ia sangat ketakutan.

_Sehun kumohon cepat pulang_.

Bel _appartment_ mengagetkan Minseok yang sedang berdoa.

_Aneh_, pikirnya.

_Jika itu Sehun kenapa tidak masuk saja? Ini kan rumah dia juga_, simpulnya.

Bel itu masih berbunyi tanda orang itu masih ingin pintu _appartment_ itu terbuka. Dengan ragu-ragu Minseok berjalan menuju pintu _appartment_-nya. Meninggalkan kasurnya yang sangat nyaman.

Tangan kanannya memutar knop pintu sehingga pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka. Matanya dikejutkan dengan sebuah boneka beruang berukuran manusia. Lelaki itu berteriak dan bersembunyi di balik pintu setelah melihat hal tersebut.

"S-si… siapa kau?" tanyanya gemetaran.

"Kau tidak akan tahu siapa diriku jika kau tidak keluar," terdengar suara berat dari luar yang Minseok yakini sebagai suara beruang itu. Ia melangkah keluar dengan takut.

Sekarang ia telah berdiri menghadapi boneka itu. Minseok baru menyadari bahwa di belakang boneka itu ada seseorang yang menyokongnya.

"A-apa maumu?" bibirnya terasa kaku saat melontarkannya.

"Beri aku sebuah pelukan atau aku akan menciummu!" mata Minseok melebar.

_Mwo? Dia ini perampok, penculik atau apa?_

Minseok menutup matanya erat. Berjalan dengan canggung Minseok mendekatkan kedua tanggannya pada beruang itu. Memeluknya dengan ragu-ragu. Aroma wangi menyambut rongga hidungnya saat ia memeluk boneka itu. Sangat menenangkan. Dia kenal dengan aroma ini.

"Ganti peluk Sehun dong! Sehun pengen dipeluk. Sehun kangen _hyung_," ia tersentak mendengar suara itu.

_Sehun?_

Minseok membuka matanya. Melihat pemuda di balik kedok ini. Oh Sehun. _His lovely dongsaeng_. _His man_. Dengan segera ia memukul Sehun dengan boneka super besar itu. Sehun mencoba menghindari sambil merapalkan kata maaf untuk Minseok.

"Kau membuatku takut," katanya dalam dekapan Sehun. Tangan Sehun mengelus punggung Minseok bermaksud untuk menenangkan laki-laki yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Maaf," Minseok mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Untung _hyung_ tidak memiliki penyakit jantung," Minseok memainkan jarinya di dada Sehun.

"Masuk yuk! Di sini dingin," Sehun menggandeng Minseok memasuki appartemen mereka.

Hujan turun semakin deras. Petir kembali bersuara. "_Hyung_ mau coklat hangat?" Sehun menangkap ketakutan di raut wajah Minseok yang sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang.

"_Hyung_?" suara petir mengagetkan mereka lagi. Reflek tangan Minseok memeluk tubuh kurus Sehun.

"_Hyung_ mau Sehun di sini," pintanya pelan. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut hitamnya.

"Iya, Sehun di sini."

Hening tak ada suara selain suara hujan, petir dan nafas mereka. Lebih dari 10 menit telah berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Bagaimana perkembangan anak kita?" Sehun melepas pelukan mereka dan mengalihkan pandanggannya pada perut Minseok yang semakin membesar setiap harinya. Begitu pula dengan Minseok. Minseok mengelus perutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hana baik-baik caja _appa_, _appa_ tidak pelu khawatil," Sehun tertawa mendengar suara Minseok yang dibuat sok imut. Lelaki itu mencubit pipi bakpao milik Minseok.

"_Ya_! Oh Sehun!" Minseok memegangi pipi kirinya yang baru saja menjadi korban pencubitan Oh Sehun. Bibir _kissable_-nya mem-_pout_ dengan imut.

Gemas. Sehun mencium bibir itu sekilas. Pemuda itu menempelkan kepalanya pada dahi Minseok. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

"Setiap gerakanmu membuatku semakin jatuh ke dalam jurang cintamu. Maaf, jika aku tidak dapat berhenti mencintaimu. Maaf, jika aku selalu di sampingmu. Kau terlalu berharga untuk ditinggalkan."

"Kau berlebihan Sehun. Jangan bohongi aku! Aku tahu aku jelek, aku pendek, wajahku bulat. Bahkan, Baekhyun lebih cantik dariku," Minseok menjauh dari Sehun.

"Apa gunanya wajah rupawan? wajah cantik? Aku hanya membutuhkan orang yang mengerti diriku. Aku membutuhkan orang sepertimu _hyung_," air mata turun dari mata Minseok. Membuat pipi _chubby_ lelaki itu basah. Kedua tangan hangat Sehun menghapus air itu.

"_Thanks for everything_ Sehun-_ah_," ungkapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini memang tugas Sehun, _hyung_," Sehun membalas senyuman Minseok sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Kupikir tidak akan ada orang yang mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya denganku. Aku beruntung memilikimu, aku beruntung menjadi orang yang selalu kau dekap, aku beruntung memakai cincin yang sama denganmu," Minseok menatap mata sipit Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Meskipun, esok takdir memisahkan kita. Aku tetap beruntung karena pernah bertemu dan hidup denganmu, Sehun-_ah_," Minseok hanya perlu waktu satu detik untuk memeluk Sehun. Memeluk lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan sangat erat. Seakan esok mereka akan terpisah.

"_I love you_, Sehun-_ah_. _Now and forever_. _Please don't leave me_."

…_**}}**_

.

_**C**__**ar**_(Mobil)

"Aku beruntung karena Sehun dengan senang hati mengantarku kemana pun dengan mobilnya."

_**{{…**_

"Kau membeli mobil baru?" Minseok bertanya dengan mata melebar. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku meminta cuti kepada _boss_ untuk mengatarmu ke dokter dengan mobil baru kita," Sehun duduk di samping Minseok yang sedang mengotak-atik _smartphone_-nya.

"Tapi aku telah meng-sms Kyung Soo bahwa aku akan ke dokter dengannya," Minseok menatap Sehun meminta pendapat.

"Bilang saja kalau tidak jadi. Beres kan?" Minseok mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau cuti untukku?" Sehun tersenyum. Mencubit pipi Minseok gemas.

"Bodoh! Kau itu istriku. Kenapa harus ada apa-apa?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" pemuda berkemeja putih itu menarik Minseok untuk keluar dari appartemen mereka. Minseok hanya mengikuti tarikan tangan Sehun dengan pasrah. Jari telunjuk Sehun menekan suatu tombol di lift sehingga lift itu terbuka. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam lift untuk turun menuju tempat parkir.

"Kau sudah memberi tahu Kyung Soo _hyung_?" Minseok menunjuk layar _smartphone_-nya.

"Aku sedang mengetiknya. Kapan kau membeli mobil? Kenapa kau tidak berunding denganku?"

"Aku tidak membelinya. Itu hadiah dari boss karena aku bekerja dengan baik."

Lift terbuka. Mereka telah sampa di lantai _UG_. Sehun menggandeng Minseok menuju mobil mereka. Sebuah mobil modern berwarna _orange_. Ukurannya tidak seberapa besar. Mungkin hanya muat 4-5 orang.

Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Minseok. Minseok masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Tak sampai satu menit Sehun telah duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Memang bukan mobil mewah seperti milik Junmyeon _hyung_. _Yeah_… tapi lumayan daripada tidak sama sekali," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ suka," Minseok juga tersenyum. Sehun menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi kanannya.

"Mau diantar ke mana, _Ny_. Oh?" Sehun tersenyum jahil.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke rumah sakit, pak supir!" Minseok terkekeh setelah memberi perintah. Sedangkan Sehun mendengus mendengarnya. Salah satu kakinya telah menginjak gas. Kedua tangannya mulai bermain-main dengan stir. Mereka mulai menyusuri jalan menuju rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kehamilan Minseok.

"Di sini ada lagu favorit kita?" Minseok melihat tumpukan CD di mobil mereka. Sehun melirik.

"Kita punya lagu favorit? Kkk…."

"_Ya_! Oh Sehun!" Sehun masih tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Coba cari dulu!" Minseok mulai mencari lagu favorit mereka pada tumpukan CD itu. 20 menit kemudian ia meletakan tumpukan CD itu dengan malas.

"Tidak ada," ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan. Berharap bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya.

"Bosan?" Sehun melirik Minseok.

"Hm," jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat Sehun.

"_I do believe all the love you give_…," Sehun mencoba memperbaiki mood milik Minseok dengan menyanyikan lagu favorit mereka.

"_All of the things you do. Love you, love you. I'll keep you safe, don't you worry_," Minseok melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Suara Sehun jelek?" Minseok tidak menjawab. Namun ia tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"_Thanks_. Ayo kita duet! Oh Se Huuuun!" Sehun tersenyum senang mendengar terikan Minseok.

"Siapa takut?!" serunya tak kalah nyaring.

"_Seulpeo hajima no no no. Namjaga anya no no no. Eonjenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae_. Giliranmu Sehun! Kkk…."

"_Nae soneul jabayo ije jigeum dogawa gide. Eonjena himi dwae julgeeeeeeee_…," Sehun menyanyika part milik Eun Ji A Pink dengan penuh percaya diri. Minseok tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Suaramu yang jelek benar-benar _moodbooster_ Sehun-_ah_!"

"_Oppaaaa! I'm not Sehun_. _I'm A Pink's Eun Jiiiiiiii_!" dan itu membuat Minseok semakin tenggelam dalam tawa.

…_**}}**_

.

_**D**__**inner**_(Makan malam)

"Aku beruntung. Karena Sehun sering membuatkanku sesuatu yang enak untuk dikonsumsi."

_{{…_

Sehun terdiam. Matanya menatap lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan… takjub? Yeah… mungkin. Minseok risih dengan tatapan itu. Ia membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Sehun-_ah_! Hentikan! Kenapa kau terus menatapku? Apa aku salah?"

"_You are too beautiful today_," ungkapnya masih menatap Minseok. Blush. Pipi Minseok merona.

"Aku tidak cantik, apa lagi terlalu cantik. Mungkin karena hanya diterangi lilin aku jadi terlihat seperti itu," Sehun tersenyum.

"Bahkan kau bersinar di kegelapan."

"_Steak_ ini bisa kembali hidup jika kau terus menggombaliku. Ayo makan!" Minseok mengambil alat makan di depannya. Dan lelaki cantik itu mulai memakan daging bernama _steak_ itu.

"Enak?" Minseok mengangguk sambil mengunyah _steak_ di mulutnya.

"Dagingnya lembut, bumbunya sangat terasa. Seharusnya kau membuka restoran, Sehun-_ah_!" Sehun ikut memakan steaknya.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti, tapi aku lebih suka masakanmu _hyung_."

Minseok menelan makanan di mulutnya. Kemudian menunjuk minuman di meja makan mereka. "Ini bukan _wine_ kan?" Sehun menatapnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sedang hamil, Sehun."

"_I know_. Itu hanya _juice_ biasa. _Juice berry_," Sehun meletakan garpu dan pisaunya. Mengambil gelas berisi minuman gelap di depannya.

"Ayo bersulang!" Minseok melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Sehun lakukan.

"Untuk kita bertiga," kemudian mereka saling membenturkan gelas mereka. Meminum minuman tersebut.

"Buatanmu juga?" tanyanya setelah meneguk minuman itu.

"Iya, kau suka?"

"Sangat. Kau… aku berterima kasih padamu Sehun," Minseok tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Kita sudah lama tak melakukan hal romantis. Jadi kupikir _candle light dinner _dengan membuat masakannya sendiri terdengar romantis," Minseok meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau melakukan ini hanya untuk orang sepertiku?"

"Ah! Kenapa kau menangis? _You are the most precious thing that I ever had_."

"Aku hanya seorang lelaki jelek, berbadan gemuk, aku tidak kaya, bahkan sekarang aku pengangguran."

"Kau tidak perlu wajah tampan, badan bak model, dan harta berlimpah. Yang kau perlu adalah percaya, percaya padaku bahwa, aku akan terus mencintaimu apa pun yang terjadi."

Minseok tersenyum. "Aku sangat beruntung Sehun," Sehun mengambil tangan Minseok dan menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Asal kau tahu. Aku lebih beruntung darimu. Aku memiliki pasangan yang sangat baik. So lucky to have you, Oh Minseok."

…_**}}**_

.

.

To be contined…

**A/N:**

FF ini pernah aku post degan judl alphabet di fb ^^

don't forget to leave your review! ^0^

Satu review kalian berarti bagiku /apasih gaje -_- /

Salam hangat, cekernya Jongin


	2. Chapter 2

**A until G**

**A story about Minseok, Sehun and Jongin**

**By ****Cekerjongin2**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**Twoshoot**

**Warning:**** Yaoi, BoyXBoy, crackpair, abal, OOC, typo(s)**

**Note:** _{{… _tanda itu artinya flashback. _…}} _artinya flashback end. Happy reading!

.

[2/2]

.

_**E**__**nemy**_(Musuh)

"Musuh terbesar Sehun adalah… Taozi."

_**{{…**_

Sehun sedang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Badannya melengkung ke dalam. Tangannya memegangi perutnya. Dahinya sudah penuh dengan keringat dingin.

"_Maag_-mu kambuh? Tunggu sebentar _hyung_ akan mengambilkan obat," Minseok berlari menuju dapur. Mengambil sekotak obat dan segelas air lalu kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Ayo minum obatnya Sehun!" Sehun tidak menjawab. Bahkan ia tak bergerak merespon Minseok.

"Sehun?" Minseok mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" ucapnya lemah.

"_Aissh_… kau ini bicara apa hm? Ayo minum obatnya!"

"Apa untungnya untukmu? Yang sakit Sehun. Urusi saja Tao-mu!" Sehun memejamkan matanya.

"Cemburu ya?" Sehun tetap diam. Lelaki berbaju hitam itu tak merespon pertanyaan dari Minseok. Minseok menarik tangan Sehun untuk menyentuh pipinya yang _chubby_.

"Tao bukan punya _hyung_. Punya _hyung_ itu Sehun. Begitu pula sebaliknya. _Hyung_ punya Sehun," Minseok menggerak-gerakkan tangan Sehun di pipinya. Namun Sehun tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"_Hyung_ mau kita besarin anak kita sama-sama. Kalau kamu sakit terus…," Minseok membuang nafasnya. Kata terakhir ini sangat susah untuk diucapkan.

"Sehun tidak mau ya lihat anak kita tumbuh menjadi orang hebat?" Minseok mengelus perutnya dengan tangan Sehun. Sehun luluh. Pemuda itu menyerah. Akhirnya ia duduk menatap Minseok.

"Ayo minum obat sayang!" Minseok tersenyum manis sambil memberikan obat dan segelas air putih pada Sehun. Sehun meminum obatnya.

"Ngambeknya lucu banget sih!" Minseok terkekeh sambil mencubit pipi Sehun. Pembalasan karena biasanya Sehun yang mencubit pipinya.

"_Don't touch me_!" perintah Sehun kasar.

"_Don't tell me lies_! Kau pasti rindu kan dengan sentuhan hyung? Kkk…."

"Sentuh saja si Tao!" Minseok tertawa. Ia mulai menaiki ranjangnya dan duduk di samping Sehun.

"Sehun, Sehun…," Sehun tak menanggapi apa-apa.

"Sehun tahu? Tao sedang ada masalah dengan Junmyeon?" Sehun melirik Minseok malas.

"_Hyung_ sebagai _gege_ yang baik ingin menghiburnya. _Hyung_ ingin membantunya. Kamu jangan cemburu ya. Mana mungkin sih _hyung_ ninggalin Sehun. Kita kan udah ada Hana? Ya kan?"

"Sehun kangen _hyung_ tau," Minseok menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Iya _hyung_ tau. Kamu istirahat ya biar obatnya kerja. _Hyung_ temenin di sini," Sehun menggangguk kemudian menutup matanya seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Minseok.

…_**}}**_

.

_**F**__**ate**_(Takdir)

"Aku beruntung ditakdirkan menjadi orang yang pertama Sehun lihat ketika ia membuka mata di pagi hari."

_**{{…**_

Minseok sedang membaca novel karya penulis terkenal di korea. Sedangkan Sehun bersandar di bahunya. Berpura-pura ikut membaca novel itu padahal ia hanya ingin merasakan nyamannya bahu milik Kim Minseok.

Minseok menutup novelnya. Reflek Sehun mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menoleh dan memberi pandangan 'kenapa?' pada Minseok. Minseok tak menjawab. Tangannya menarik selimut setinggi dada.

"Dingin," Sehun tahu itu artinya Minseok ingin dipeluk. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua. Kedua tangan kecil Minseok mengelus-elus pipi Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya karena hal itu.

"Tampan," gumamnya tanpa sadar yang membuat kedua sudut bibir Sehun tertarik ke atas. Sehun mengecup bibir manisnya sekilas. Minseok terkejut karena hal itu.

"K-kau mendengarnya?" tanyanya sambil menyembunyikan nada gugup yang ia keluarkan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Tapi… tapi i-itu bukan buat Sehun," dustanya. Sehun tersenyum lebih manis lagi.

"Iya, Sehun yang salah paham. Sehun suka kePD-an."

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Minseok menggiti bibir bawahnya. Menadakan ada setitik keraguan pada Minseok.

"_Hyung_ bohong. Sehun itu ganteng. Setiap hari _hyung_ takut."

"Takut dengan?"

"Takut Sehun tidak ada di sisi _hyung_. Takut Sehun ninggalin _hyung_ yang jelek ini," Sehun menggenggam tangan Minseok yang ada di pipinya. Membawa tangan kecil itu menuju dadanya.

"Selagi jantung Sehun masih berdetak Sehun akan di sisi _hyung_. Kecuali… jika takdir berkata lain."

"Bagaimana jika takdir membuat jantung Sehun tak berdetak lagi?" suara Minseok terdengar parau di telinga Sehun. Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"_Hyung_ harus tabah. _Hyung_ harus siap dengan itu. Bisa saja saat kita tidur rumah kita didatangi perampok dan Sehun tidak selamat," Minseok memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Air matanya jatuh membasahi baju tidur milik Sehun. Sehun tersenyum miris.

"Perpisahan dapat terjadi kapan saja. Setelah hal itu terjadi _hyung_ harus mencari sesorang yang lebih baik dari Sehun. Seseorang yang dapat menjaga _hyung_," tangan Sehun berjalan naik turun mengelus punggung Minseok. Bibir tipisnya mengecupi puncak kepala Minseok.

"Jaga Hana baik-baik. Jangan acuhkan Hana ketika dia memiliki ayah baru."

"Sehun… tolong jangan katakan hal itu! _Hyung_… _hyung_…," Minseok seakan kehilangan kata-kata untuk Sehun. Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Menghapus air mata milik Minseok dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan, Minseok masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Hidup itu seperti kopi. Ada manis, ada juga pahit. Manis karena Sehun dapat bertemu dengan orang sebaik _hyung_. Pahit karena perpisahan pasti akan terjadi setelah pertemuan. Dan kita semua tak dapat membuang kepahitan dalam kopi itu."

"Sehun berharap ketika Sehun membuka mata esok. Kita berdua… emm maksud Sehun kita bertiga dapat bertemu lagi, melakukan hal seperti biasanya. _Have a nice dream_, _my beautiful dream_. _God bless you_," Sehun mengecup kening Minseok dan memeluk lelaki pendek-nya itu erat, begitu pula sebaliknya. Seakan mereka tidak bertemu di esok hari.

…_**}}**_

.

_**G**__**one**_ (Pergi)

"Namun semua itu tinggal kenangan. Karena Sehun telah pergi."

_**{{…**_

Saat itu Minseok sedang duduk di ruang tv sambil menyuapi anak pertamanya bubur bayi. Hari ini anak perempuannya itu sangat rewel. Ditambah Sehun sedang ada jadwal pemotretan di Bali. Sebuah berita di tv mengagetkannya.

"…_Pesawat itu sebelumnya dilaporkan hilang kontak di pulau Kalimantan, daerah perbatasan antara Indonesia dan Malaysia. Penerbangan YM470 meninggalan Denpasar pada minggu malam 00.30 waktu setempat dan seharusnya tiba di Incheon, Seoul pada 07.00_."

Minseok terdiam.

"_Kapan pesawatmu akan take off? Hm? _Hyung_ merindukanmu._"

"_00.30, satu jam lagi. Sekitar pukul 8 Sehun pasti sudah ada di rumah memamerkan oleh-oleh untuk _hyung_. Kkk…_"

"_Pfft… Sehun tau ukuran baju _hyung_?_"

"_Tentu, Sehun sering memeluk _hyung_._"

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat percakapnnya dengan Sehun_ via_ telfon kemarin malam. Ia mengecek jam di dinding birunya.

08.30 adalah angka yang ia baca pada jam itu. Jantung Minseok tak terkontrol. Tangisan anaknya menambah suasana semakin kacau. Dengan cepat ia mencari ponselnya panik.

Setelah ia menemukan benda kotak itu jari-jarinya menyentuh layar ponselnya memberi perintah untuk menelpon Sehun. Ia menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya dan berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana dengan Hana di dalam gendongannya.

_Ini kah arti tangisan Hana sedari tadi?_

Minseok mengigit bibir bawahnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya.

_Nomornya tak dapat dihubungi_.

Ia berjalan menyambar jaket dan dompet dalam waktu yang sama. Pergi meninggalkan rumah bersama dengan anak perempuannya menuju agensi yang menaungi Sehun. Sebuah kendaraan bernama _taxi_ telah membawa mereka ke sini. Minseok turun setelah memberi selembar seratus ribu won pada supir _taxi_. Ia tak memperdulikan teriakan terima kasih dari supir _taxi _tersebut.

Minseok berjalan memasuki kantor itu. Mencari sesorang yang mau memberinya sebuah penjelasan. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi. Minseok bertatap muka dengan pemuda berkulit tan yang memiliki usia sama dengan Sehun. Namanya Jongin. rekan kerja Sehun.

"_Hyung_? Kau sudah melihat berita di tv?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Jongin tolong katakan itu bukan pesawat yang dinaiki oleh Sehun dan kru lainnya."

"Aku tidak bisa _hyung_. Karena itu memang pesawat mereka," Jonginmenarik Minseok ke dalam pelukannya. Memberikan apa yang mungkin Minseok butuhkan.

Ya, Minseok memang membutuhkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tenang, meskipun ia tidak akan pernah tenang karena orang yang sangat ia cintai mengalami kecelakaan pesawat .

"Tenanglah… berdo'a saja semoga mereka selamat," Jongin mencoba menenangkan Minseok. Tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap punggung Minseok.

"Tapi Jongin… Sehun berbicara tentang perpisahan beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku takut, Jongin-_ah_," Jongin terdiam. Ia tak menjawab apa-apa. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun juga meminta bantuannya untuk menjaga Minseok jika ia tak kembali.

"Jika kau berpikiran negatif nanti hal negatif itu menjadi nyata _hyung_. Tenanglah… mereka belum tentu meninggal," Jongin mengusap-usap punggung Minseok.

…_**}}**_

Minseok masih tidak percaya bahwa Sehun sudah tidak ada di sisinya lebih dari satu tahun lamanya. Ia menatap foto di dalam kameranya. Ibu jarinya menekan-nekan tombol next pada kamera berwarna hitam itu yang membuat foto-foto itu berganti.

Masih ada Sehun, dalam foto itu masih ada Sehun di sisinya. Sehun masih mencium pipinya pada foto itu. Sehun masih tersenyum padanya pada foto itu. Sehun masih menunjukan _aegyo_-nya dalam foto itu. Sehun masih bermain dengan Hana pada foto itu.

Namun, sekarang ia tak bisa memotret Sehun lagi. Tidak ada _selca_ bersama. Tidak ada mata sipit milik Sehun saat tersenyum pada kamera. Tidak ada _moment_ di mana Sehun mencium pipinya secara tiba-tiba di depan kamera. Tidak ada Sehun yang bermain dengan Hana. Tidak ada Sehun di fotonya lagi.

Ia meletakan kamera SLR berwarna hitam itu di pahanya. Kedua tangganya menutupi matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan airnya. Tidak ada Sehun di fotonya, tak ada Sehun di sisinya, tak ada di hidupnya, karena pemuda kurus itu telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Ia merindukan tangan Sehun yang menyuapinya apel. Ia merindukan aroma tubuh Sehun yang tercium saat ia memeluknya. Ia merindukan nyanyian Sehun. Ia merindukan masakan Sehun.

Ia merindukan _pout_ di bibir tipis Sehun ketika _seme_-nya itu sedang cemburu kepada Tao. Ia merindukan Sehun yang ada di saat ia membuka mata. Ia merindukan bibir Sehun pada bibirnya. Ia juga merindukan segala sentuhan_ pervert_ milik Sehun. Ia merindukan Sehun teramat-sangat.

_Bagaimana cara sehingga perasaan ini hilang?_

Rasanya begitu berat hidup tanpa Sehun. Obat dari segala rasa sakit yang dunia berikan padanya. Minseok harus bertahan di dunia yang pahit ini. Karena satu hal….

.

_**{{…**_

"Minseok _hyung_?" panggil seorang lelaki berkulit tan. Sepertinya lelaki itu baru saja pulang dari agensinya. Dan kalian tahu nama lelaki itu adalah Jongin.

Ia membuka pintu kamar mereka. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kemudian Jongin beralih memeriksa kamar Hana –anak Sehun dan Minseok- namun matanya belum menemukan sosok berpipi _chubby_ itu.

Entah firasat apa yang membuat Jongin berlari ke dapur. Tapi, jujur Jongin merasa tidak enak.

Dan… lelaki yang ia cintai memang ada di sana. Duduk dengan pandangan kosong dan tangan yang menggenggam racun serangga.

"Minseok!" teriaknya. Lelaki itu terkejut. Dengan cepat Minseok membawa botol itu mendekati bibirnya. Tapi tangannya tak secepat Jongin. Jongin membuat botol sesat itu terpental cukup jauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan intonasi yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut. Sorot mata Jongin menandakan kemarahan.

"…," tapi Minseok tak menjawab. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya rapat-rapat.

Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Minseok. Menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Bisakah kau menghargai perasaanku?" Minseok menoleh ke arahnya. Ia merasa iba dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin.

"Jongin…."

Jongin menggenggam tangan Minseok dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya. Dengan mata yang tak lepas menatap Minseok.

"Rasanya di sini sakit saat melihatmu mencoba bunuh diri."

"Maaf," suaranya terdengar parau.

"Apa aku tidak ada harganya di matamu, hyung? Apa kau masih belum menganggap aku suamimu?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya entah apa maksudnya.

"Maaf Jongin… maaf…," air mulai mengucur dari mata indahnya. Jatuh membasahi pipi gembulnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Maafkan aku…."

"Tid-mm…," Minseok membekap bibir tebal Jongin dengan ciuman tiba-tibanya. Memberi lumatan pada bibir sexy itu. Jongin membalasnya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengigit bibirnya dan mengajak lidah Minseok 'bermain'.

Marah, kesal, sedih, dan kecewa dapat Minseok rasakan pada setiap gerakan bibir Jongin. Minseok akui ia salah.

Mereka melepaskan tautan itu saat kehabisan oksigen. Saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Jongin menatap Minseok marah. Sedangkan mata Minseok menatap Jongin mengatakan maaf.

"Bisakah kau tetap hidup?" tangan Jongin terulur untuk menghapus air yang membasahi pipi Minseok.

"Bisakah kau menjadikanku alasan untuk tetap hidup? Ah, tidak… itu tidak mungkin. Anakmu… jadikan ia alasan untuk tetap hidup. Dia membutuhkanmu, Minseok-_ah_."

"Aku bisa menjadikanmu alasanku untuk tet-"

"Tidak mungkin. Kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau mencintai Sehun!" sanggahnya dengan nada tinggi membuat Minseok sedikit tersentak.

"Kau bunuh diri karena Sehun kan?"

Minseok tak menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu.

"Kau bodoh! Lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu? Dia kehilangan ayahnya di saat bayi, dan kau berniat meninggalkannya juga? Kau pikir dia tidak sedih? Kau pikir Sehun tidak marah kau meninggalkan anak kalian?"

Minseok masih terdiam. Tidak ada kalimat atau frosa yang bisa menyanggah argumen dari Jongin. Karena ia benar. Minseok memang bodoh.

_Kenapa aku tak berfikir sejauh itu?_

"Kalau begitu bantu aku melupakan Sehun," pintanya dengan suara yang memelas. Jongin menyeringai.

"Dasar bodoh! Justru gak boleh dilupakan. Karena manusia yang sudah meninggal, hanya bisa hidup dalam ingatan orang yang ditinggalkannya," Minseok tersenyum. Entah kenapa argumen Jongin selalu benar di pikirannya.

"Relakan Sehun berada di alam sana. Aku yakin jika kau hidup bahagia di sini, Sehun pasti juga hidup bahagia."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita hidup bahagia bersama!" ucap Minseok sebelum ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tebal Jongin. Memberi beberapa lumatan sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada Jongin. Mata mereka terpejam menikmati setiap gerakan bibir mereka.

Sepertinya Minseok mulai mencintai Jongin. Mencintai Jongin yang menasihatinya –atau lebih tepatnya memarahinya- saat ia berbuat salah. Ia beruntung memiliki Jongin yang dapat menjaganya seperti Sehun dulu.

…_**}}**_

.

Kilas balik masa lalu membuat Minseok menangis. Menangis terharu. Jika hidup bagaikan kopi maka Sehun adalah gula yang membuat hidupnya menjadi manis. Karena gula telah tiada maka kopi jadi terasa pahit.

Tapi Minseok beruntung, sangat beruntung. Karena ada segelas susu yang mau bercampur dengan _kopi_-nya dan membuat kadar pahit itu berkurang. Susu itu adalah Jongin. Dan mereka adalah _cappcino_.

Suara gaduh membuat Minseok menoleh ke arah pintu. Mendapati suaminya dan anak perempuannya bercucur keringat.

"Panas sekali! Tapi seru, yah!" ungkap anak perempuannya sambil berlari ke arah dapur. Mungkin mengambil air di kulkas. Sedangkan Jongin duduk di sampingnya.

Minseok yakin, sepahit apa pun kehidupanmu pasti ada seseorang yang mencintaimu, manusia yang menomor satukanmu di dunia ini, yang paling tidak ingin dirimu meninggal.

"Terima kasih, Jongin," ujarnya seraya mengecup pipi Jongin. Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Hah?"

_Dasar bodoh_, Minseok mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Jongin.

.

**-END-**

**A/N:**

Makasih yang udah baca ff ini

don't forget to leave your review! ^0^

Satu review kalian berarti bagiku /apasih gaje -_- /

Salam hangat, cekernya Jongin


End file.
